Our Luhan
by aLdebbaran
Summary: Kau tak akan pernah tau kapan seseorang akan berkata " aku mencintaimu" untuk yang terakhir kali, dan karenanya, Sehun sangat menyesal kenapa dia tidak mengucapkannya berjuta kali ketika orang yang memiliki separuh jiwanya masih berada di dunia. HUNHAN Slight Chanlu.ONESHOT !


Kau tak akan pernah tau kapan seseorang akan berkata _" aku mencintaimu"_ untuk yang terakhir kali, dan karenanya, Sehun sangat menyesal kenapa dia tidak mengucapkannya berjuta kali ketika orang yang memiliki separuh jiwanya masih berada di dunia.

HUNHAN

Slight Chanlu

ONESHOT !

Happy Reading

.

.  
.

Oh Sehun

Dulunya aku bukanlah anak tunggal di keluarga Oh. Saat aku lahir, aku telah di sambut oleh dua mata mirip rusa yang begitu jernih dan cantik. Dia selalu tersenyum dan berceloteh tentang apapun meskipun aku sama sekali belum mengerti apa yang dia omongkan. Dia selalu ikut menangis saat aku menangis, dan memelukku erat seakan dia tak akan pernah membiarkan dunia menyakitiku. Dia selalu memperlakukanku seperti kaca rapuh yang akan pecah jika dia menyentuhnya sedikit saja. Dia memperlakukanku seperti seseorang yang paling berharga di dunia, tanpa dia ketahui, dia lebih berharga dari apapun.

Usiaku baru genap 3 tahun saat ibuku pergi. Aku yang masih belum tau apa-apa hanya bisa menangis saat orang-orang berpakaian hitam berdatangan ke rumahku. Dan, dia ada di sana, memelukku dengan tangannya yang tak kalah mungil. Menenangkanku dan mengatakan kalau dia mencintaiku, dan akupun tertidur di pelukannya. Hari berikutnya aku kembali menangis saat aku haus dan ibuku tidak ada dimanapun meskipun aku sudah berusaha mencarinya. Dan seperti biasanya, dia selalu ada. Tas kecilnya memantul-mantul ketika dia berlari menghampiriku, kemudian memelukku dengan terus menggumamkan kata cinta seperti sihir yang dapat menenangkanku dalam waktu sekejap.

Dia selalu ada untukku, menggantikan ibu di surga dan ayah yang berusaha menutupi kesedihannya dengan bekerja seperti orang gila. Dia terus memelukku saat aku tiba-tiba terbangun dan menangis di malam hari. Dia adalah jiwa yang seribu kali lebih berharga daripada milikku. Sampai suatu hari, takdir membuat luka kedua yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Tetaplah percaya jika aku akan terus bersamamu, hunnie.."

"Aku mencintaimu"

Aku yang dulunya sangat menyukai musim gugur, kini berbalik membencinya. Pada pertengahan musim gugur 8 tahun yang lalu, aku menemukannya tengah kesakitan di dapur. Dadanya turun naik, nafasnya memberat seolah tak ada udara yang bisa dia hirup. Aku panik. Aku berlari ke rumah sebelah bermaksud meminta tolong, di tengah usahanya bernafas dia tetap mengucap kata cintanya untukku.

Aku tak mengerti jika dokter ternyata membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mengobatinya. Ketika jam berdentang 12 kali, seorang laki-laki berjas putih berbicara kepada ayahku yang sebelumnya kalang kabut datang ke rumah sakit setelah di telepon oleh ahjumma tetangga sebelah. Aku tak bisa menangkap apa maksud dari ekpresi ayah sampai dia jatuh terduduk di lantai dingin rumah sakit. Tapi satu hal yang aku tahu, ayahku hancur.

Aku mencoba bertanya kepada teman jangkungku kenapa dia tiba-tiba menangis, tapi bukannya menjawab dia malah memelukku erat. Aku tak bisa menangkap kata-katanya selain, _pergi. mati._ Dan aku bukan orang bodoh untuk tidak segera mengerti apa yang dia maksud.

Hyungku tercinta. Oh Luhan. Kakak yang sangat aku cintai sekarang telah pergi bersama ibuku karna penyakit sialan yang sama yang mengambil kedua orang tercintaku. Aku hancur. Tak akan ada lagi kata-kata cinta yang sudah seperti sihir saat aku menangis, tak ada lagi mata jernih nan cantik yang akan memandang sebal saat aku berbuat nakal. Tak akan ada lagi Sehun yang merengek untuk menjadikan Luhan pengantinnya ketika dia dewasa. Luhan telah pergi bersama separuh jiwa yang telah adik kecilnya berikan untuknya. Namun anehnya, Sehun tidak menangis, dia tidak meraung seperti ayahnya atau menangis hebat seperti teman jangkungnya. Tidak sama sekali. Bukannya dia baik-baik saja, hanya saja dia seakan mati rasa. Hidupnya telah hancur bersama dengan Luhan yang tersenyum dalam tidur panjangnya.

Hari-harinya hanya berwarna hitam, bahkan sedikit coretan abu-abupun tidak. Dia tersenyum tapi dia menangis. Tertawa namun terluka. Hidupnya tiba-tiba menjadi penuh kepalsuan.

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung.."

.  
.

.

Park Chanyeol

.

Aku jatuh cinta pertama kali di umur yang sangat muda. Meskipun aku masih terlalu polos untuk urusan orang dewasa yang katanya rumit itu, tapi aku benar-benar merasa jatuh cinta pada sosok anak kecil yang 3 tahun lebih tua dariku.

Saat itu umurku masih 5. Aku bermain sendirian karena teman yang biasa bermain bersamaku sedang demam, yang entah kenapa malah membuatku tertawa saat kulitnya yang terlampau putih memerah seperti udang rebus. Saat asik-asiknya berlarian menangkap seekor kodok yang tak sengaja kulihat, aku terjungkal karena tersandung batu. Lututku berdarah dan langsung saja aku menangis kencang. Tak ada orang sama sekali di taman ini, aku semakin menangis merasakan lututku yang terasa nyeri dan terus saja mengeluarkan darah, sampai suara sepatu yang di bawa berlari menginterupsi tangisku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?"

Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap tak menyangka akan ada yang menolongku di taman sepi ini. Dengan segera ku anggukan kepalaku,

"Aku jatuh hyung.. lututku sakit sekali.."

Dan ya, saat itulah aku jatuh cinta. Dia mengobati lukaku dengan sangat hati-hati. Bahkan dia memberikan lolipop kesukaannya untukku agar aku berhenti menangis. Dia duduk di sampingku sambil meniup pelan luka di lututku. Matanya yang jernih ikut tersenyum saat dia memelukku.

"Hyungmu... sangat cantik sehun."

Dan seperti itulah. Aku semakin betah berlama-lama di rumah Sehun, tak ada hari tanpa ke rumahnya. Pagi sebelum berangkat ke sekolah aku akan ke rumah Sehun untuk berangkat bersama. Sepulang sekolah aku akan ke sana untuk mengerjakan pr dan tidak akan pulang sebelum ibuku menjewerku untuk makan malam.

Sehun akan terus cemberut dan merengek ketika hyungnya dan aku bermain bersama, dan aku akan menangis ketika Luhan hyung lebih memilih menenangkan Sehun ketimbang melanjutkan permainan kami. Entahlah, aku hanya tidak ingin Luhan hyung memberi perhatian kepada orang lain, meski orang lain itu adalah adiknya sendiri.

Aku pernah mencium Luhan hyung meskipun hanya di pipi, dan karena itu aku dan Sehun bertengkar selama seminggu. Agaknya Sehun tau kalau aku menyukai hyungnya, dan berakhir dengan kami yang saling menangis karena di marahi Luhan hyung. Ya, saat Sehun bertanya apa aku menyukai hyungnya dan dengan cepat aku jawab ya, dia marah kemudian menyemprotkan saus ke mukaku, rasanya pedas dan panas sekali. Kamipun berkelahi di dapur dan tiba-tiba Luhan hyung datang kemudian memarahi kami. Dan semenjak itu, kami, aku dan Sehun berjanji tidak akan pernah lagi bertengkar seumur hidup sesuai permintaan Luhan hyung.

Aku mencintainya dengan begitu sederhana. Berawal dari lolipop merah yang dia berikan untukku, sampai ke hal-hal kecil yang selalu saja membuatku merona. Aku tidak berusaha membuat Luhan hyung menjadi kekasihku. Aku bahagia seperti ini, dengan Luhan hyung yang akan tersenyum dengan cantiknya saat aku berkata kalau aku mencintainya. Tanpa ku sadari, aku sama seperti Sehun. Memberikan separuh jiwaku untuknya.

Suatu hari, Sehun pernah bertanya padanya,

"Hyung, saat besar nanti, kau akan memilih aku atau Chanyeol sebagai pengantinmu ?"

Tatapan penasaran kami di sambut gelak tawa darinya, dan dengan manisnya dia berkata,

"Aku akan memilih kalian berdua"

Entah aku yang bodoh atau apa, tapi karena jawaban itu aku jadi susah tidur selama sebulan. Membayangkan Luhan hyung yang menjadi pengantinku membuatku selalu merona tanpa ku sadari.

Namun harapan itu hanyalah harapan kosong. Harapan itu berakhir di pintu kamar nomor 92 di sebuah rumah sakit yang dingin. Luhan hyung, cinta pertamaku telah direnggut paksa oleh kejamnya takdir yang mengikatnya.

Luhan hyung, cinta pertamaku telah pergi bersama hati yang kuberikan untuknya, dan aku tak tahu bagaimana memintanya kembali karna Luhan hyung tak pernah memberitahuku kapan dia akan menemuiku lagi.

Ya, cinta pertama memang tidak pernah berhasil. Dan mungkin, hatiku telah mati bersama tubuh pucat di bawah timbunan tanah yang sangat kucintai.

.

.

Luhan

.  
.

Aku masih sangat kecil ketika Ibuku meninggalkan aku, Sehun, dan Ayah. Sejujurnya, aku masih belum terlalu paham atas arti dari kematian Ibuku. Namun, satu yang aku tahu, Ibuku tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Rasanya aneh ketika orang yang kau cintai tak lagi bersamamu. Tak ada lagi yang membangunkanku untuk berangkat sekolah, atau membuatkan bekal dan sarapan untukku dan Sehun. Apalagi semenjak kematian Ibu, Ayah berubah menjadi sosok yang pendiam. Seharian itu, kutemui Ayah dengan keterdiamannya mengurung di kamar seorang diri.

Jadi dengan berbekal ajaran yang Ibu ajarkan dulu, setelah mandi dan memakai seragam, aku mulai mencoba membuat satu gelas susu coklat dan satu botol susu vanilla untukku dan Sehun. Namun, sebelum aku sempat memberikan botol susu itu, Sehun yang masih berumur 3 tahun sudah terdengar menangis dengan menyedihkan. Suara isakannya sampai tersengal memenuhi rumah kami. Dan di pagi itu, kami menangis bersama.

Sehun, adikku yang malang. Dia terlalu kecil untuk sendirian. Dia terlalu rapuh untuk menopang dirinya sendiri. Dia.. terlalu berharga. Dengan tergesa aku berlari ke arah Sehun yang sudah jatuh terduduk sambil menangis. Aku memeluknya, berusaha mengalirkan kasih sayang yang aku miliki. Hanya untuknya, separuh jiwaku.

Aku telah bersumpah pada Tuhan di malam natal di umurku yang ketujuh, kalau aku akan selalu berada di samping Sehun, apapun yang terjadi. Tapi, Tuhan memang pemegang kendali semua kehidupan. Dia memintaku kembali sebelum aku sempat memenuhi sumpahku.

Saat itu pertengahan musim gugur. Aku berencana akan membuatkan pancake untuk Sehun mengingat anak itu menyukai semua jenis makanan manis. Adonan pancake itu aku tuangkan dengan hati-hati sambil bersenandung, namun pada adonan ketiga, tubuhku mendadak kaku. Udara seperti tersedot habis dari paru-paruku. Seberapa keraspun aku mencoba, namun sakit yang menghantam dadaku semakin terasa mencekik. Di tengah kesakitan, aku melihat siluet tubuh Sehun, berlari ke arahku dengan cucuran air mata. Aku ingin sekali berkata jika aku baik saja, namun kata yang keluar dari mulutku ternyata telah mewakili semuanya.

 _Sehun, aku mencintaimu._

Dan seperti itulah. Aku berdiri dengan Sehun yang menatap kosong ke arah pintu kamar rumah sakit dengan teman jangkungnya yang terus menangis, sedang ayahku yang hancur berusaha dibopong oleh ahjuma sebelah rumah kami. Rasanya sesak sekali, meninggalkan orang-orang yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu. Namun kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kau hanyalah partikel bebas yang kini tak terikat apapun. Kau hanya kenangan, yang mungkin akan terlupakan.

Hanya satu yang aku ingat hari itu. Di tengah suasana duka, aku melihat Sehun mendekap fotoku erat dan menggumamkan kata cintanya untukku.

* * *

Teruntuk Sehun

Kau mungkin membenciku, aku bisa memakluminya mengingat akupun membenci diriku sendiri. Maafkan aku yang meninggalkanmu di saat kau belum bisa berjalan sendiri. Maaf meninggalkanmu disaat kau masih membutuhkan seorang kakak di sampingmu. Maafkan aku.

Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan satu hal padamu Sehun, satu hal yang aku rasa kau akan sangat menyukainya. Ya, kau harus tahu bahwa di sini pun, aku masih dan selalu mencintaimu.

Aku merindukan saat kita menceritakan hari-hari yang kita lalui sebelum tidur di temani pancake dan susu vanilla hangat, kesukaanmu. Aku merindukan saat dimana kau akan merengek untuk membuatku mengatakan ya ketika kau berkata kalau kau akan jadi pengantinku, dan aku akan mencubit gemas pipimu karenanya. Ah, aku sangat merindukannya.

Sehun, kita sama-sama bersedih. Kita sama-sama terluka. Namun, simpan luka dan kesedihanmu di tempat yang tepat. Karna aku berjanji, suatu hari nanti, Tuhan akan mempertemukan kita dalam kebahagiaan yang selama ini kita cari. Kebahagiaan yang abadi.

* * *

Teruntuk Chanyeol

Hai, giant. Masih mengingatku ? kalau kau bertanya bagaimana denganku, maka jawabanku adalah ya. Aku masih mengingatmu dengan jelas. Kau adalah seorang adik yang manis. Adik kedua setelah Sehun yang sangat aku sayangi, _aku harap kau tidak merengek ketika aku mengatakan ini, hehe._

Sejujurnya, tak banyak yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu selain terimakasih. Terimakasih telah menjadi adik yang manis untuk kakak cerewet sepertiku. Terimakasih sudah menjadi teman yang baik untuk Sehun. Dan terimakasih sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku yang singkat ini. Aku harap, kau bisa menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuatmu bangkit, dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Aku tahu kau kuat, Chanyeol. Tidak seperti Sehun yang masih sering menangis saat di depan makamku, kau lebih kuat daripada itu. Aku harap kau bisa membuka hatimu untuk yang lain, karna aku tahu, orang yang tepat untukmu akan datang di saat yang tepat lagi, terimakasih. Aku mencintai kalian berdua.

Sampai bertemu kembali di kehidupan yang lebih indah. Sampai jumpa.

* * *

FIN

Mind to Review ?


End file.
